NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE
by claireasamiya
Summary: Leon y Claire son novios, pero que pasara cuando Leon se encuentra con Ada y empieza a dudar de lo que siente por Claire...Si les gusta la pareja de Leon Y Claire pasen y lean, espero les guste (COMPLETO)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola otra vez, aquí con un nuevo CLEON esperando que lo disfruten, los personajes no son mios solo los tomo para crear estas historias**

 ***NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE…***

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

*CLAIRE Y LEON LLEVABAN SALIENDO 6 MESES, POR FIN SE HABÍAN DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD

DESPUÉS DE QUE UNA NOCHE DE COPAS SE HABÍAN BESADO Y HABÍAN TERMINADO EN EL

DEPARTAMENTO DE LEON HACIENDO UNA QUE OTRA COSA NO APTO PARA MENORES; LA

VERDAD SE LLEVABAN MUY BIEN, AUNQUE POR SUS TRABAJOS COSTABA UN POCO VERSE, YA

QUE LEÓN TRABAJA EN WASHINGTON Y CLAIRE EN NUEVA YORK PERO HACÍAN LO POSIBLE

POR TURNARSE E IRSE A VERME TODO IBA PERFECTO HASTA ESE DIA QUE LEON REGRESO DE

UNA MISIÓN

*CLAIRE CAMINA RÁPIDO POR EL PASILLO DEL HOSPITAL, LLEGA FRENTE A UNA PUERTA, LA

ABRE SIN PEDIR PERMISO Y PASA, VE A UN LEON SORPRENDIDO SENTADO EN UNA CAMILLA

LEON-Claire?, pero qué haces aquí?

*ELLA SE ACERCA A LEON Y LO ABRAZA CON SUMO CUIDADO, EL SE QUEDA TIESO EN SU LUGAR,

NO LE REGRESA EL ABRAZO Y ELLA LO NOTA PERO LO DEJA PASAR, SE SEPARA DE EL Y LO

MIRA DE ARRIBA ABAJO, Y VE QUE TIENE UNA VENDA EN SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO

CLAIRE-Que te sucedió?

LEON-Tranquila, fue solo un rozón de bala, pero que haces aquí?, deberías estar en tu trabajo en Nueva

York

CLAIRE-Cuando me llamaste diciendo que volverías de tu misión te escuche raro y me preocupe, así que

pedí permiso en mi trabajo, además tenia que arreglar unas cosas del trabajo en la sede de aquí

LEON-Ya veo

*CLAIRE NOTA MUY SERIO A LEON, Y ALGO NERVIOSO, TANTO QUE CUANDO TRATA DE AGARRAR

UN VASO CON AGUA ESTE SE LE CAE Y EL VASO SE ROMPE

LEON-Lo siento

*TRATA DE PARARSE PARA RECOGERLO

CLAIRE-Espera, deja ver si en el baño hay algo para recogerlo

*CLAIRE ENTRA EN EL BAÑO Y EN ESE MOMENTO COMO SI TODO ESTUVIERA EN SU CONTRA

ENTRA ARK AL CUARTO DE LEÓN

ARK-Por fin te encuentro, tienes que contarme todo, como es que viste a Ada y que paso?

*A LEON NO LE DA TIEMPO DE CALLAR A ARK, CLAIRE SALE DEL BAÑO Y VE A LEON CON

MIRADA SERIA PERO TRISTE

CLAIRE-Viste a Ada?

ARK-OH OH, creo que hable de más, lo siento

*LEON VE A ARK CON ENOJO, CLAIRE AHORA COMPRENDÍA LA SERIEDAD DE LEON PARA CON

ELLA

ARK-Creo que debería irme cierto?

*ARK SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN, CLAIRE CAMINA HACIA DONDE ESTA EL VASO ROTO, SE AGACHA

Y COMIENZA A RECOGERLOS

CLAIRE-No encontré ningún recogedor

*LEON NOTA EL CAMBIO DE VOZ DE CLAIRE, AHORA SE OÍA SERIA

LEON-Perdóname, no quería ocultártelo, es solo que no había pensado como decírtelo

CLAIRE-Si, lo entiendo

*ELLA SIGUE RECOGIENDO PEDAZOS DEL VASO Y LE HABLA SIN VOLTEAR A VERLO, PERO NO

NECESITABA VERLA PARA SABER QUE CLAIRE ESTABA TRISTE

CLAIRE-Oye Leon… esa herida en tu brazo..fue por ella?

*LEON SE QUEDA CALLADO, ELLA NO VOLTEA A VERLO Y EL SABE QUE TIENE QUE DECIRLE LA

VERDAD

LEON-Si..fue por defenderla

*CLAIRE SIN QUERER SE CORTA CON UN PEDAZO DE CRISTAL, LEON ESTABA SENTADO EN LA

CAMA

LEON-Estas bien?

*CLAIRE NO CONTESTA, NO SABIA SI SU PREGUNTA ERA POR CORTARSE CON EL VASO O POR

LO DE ADA

LEON-Podrías dejar de hacer eso y mirarme por favor

*CLAIRE LEVANTA LA CABEZA Y SONRÍE, PERO LEON VE QUE CLAIRE ESTA AGUANTANDO LAS

LÁGRIMAS, Y AUNQUE SONRÍE, SABE QUE NO ESTA FELIZ, LEON SE LEVANTA NO IMPORTÁNDOLE

ESTAR DESCALZO Y PISAR LOS VIDRIOS, LEVANTA A CLAIRE Y LA ABRAZA, AHORA ES ELLA

QUIEN NO LO ABRAZA A EL Y EL SE SIENTE MAL, LA ABRAZA MAS FUERTE

LEON-Perdóname

CLAIRE-Te vas a cortar con los vidrios

LEON-No me importa

CLAIRE-Leon..que sentiste al ver a Ada?, y por favor, no me mientas

LEON-No lo se, en verdad no lo se

*CLAIRE SE SEPARA DE LEON, Y HACE QUE LEON SE SIENTA OTRA VEZ EN LA CAMA, TOMA LOS

PIES DE LEON Y VE PEQUEÑAS CORTADAS

CLAIRE-Ves, te dije que te lastimarías

LEON-Soy una basura verdad?

*CLAIRE LO MIRA MOLESTA

CLAIRE-Por supuesto que no Leon, cuando empezamos andar, yo sabía perfectamente lo de Ada, de

hecho, desde que te conozco lo se y aún así decidí darnos una oportunidad, o mejor dicho, darme

una oportunidad, pensé que podría hacer que olvidaras a Ada, pero solo me engañe yo sola, es

como si yo quisiera olvidar a Steve o Neil contigo, aunque para ser honesta, creo que yo era la que

quería olvidar lo que sentía por ti estando con Neil

*LEON SE LE QUEDA VIENDO SORPRENDIDO, ELLA LE SONRÍE

CLAIRE-Si Leon, me gustas desde hace varios años

LEON-Por que no me lo dijiste antes?

CLAIRE-Para que?, sabia como te sentías por Ada, por eso, ese día que estábamos tomando aproveche la

oportunidad para acercarme a ti

*LEON RECUERDA ESA NOCHE, REALMENTE NO ESTABA TAN BORRACHO COMO ELLA CREÍA

*FLASHBACK*

CLAIRE ACABA DE TERMINAR UNA RELACIÓN QUE LA VERDAD NO HABÍA DURADO MAS DE UN

MES Y HABÍA VENIDO A WASHINGTON PARA VER A LEON, ELLA HABÍA LLEVADO UNAS

CERVEZAS Y LAS TOMABAN EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LEON

CLAIRE-Enserio Leon, Cual es el problema conmigo?

LEON-El mismo que el mio, el trabajo nos absorbe demasiado y nuestras parejas se cansan de que le

demos más prioridad

CLAIRE-La voz de la experiencia hablando

*YA SE HABÍAN ACABADO UN SIX E IBAN A LA MITAD DEL OTRO, CLAIRE SE ARMA DE VALOR CON

LA BEBIDA PARA DECIRLE LO QUE PENSABA, Y LA RESPUESTA DE LEON LA SORPRENDE

CLAIRE-Deberíamos andar tu y yo

LEON-Si, tienes razón, deberíamos andar

*CLAIRE CASI ESCUPE SU CERVEZA, LEON SE SIENTA AL LADO DE ELLA, CLAIRE LO VE A LOS

OJOS Y COMIENZA ACERCARSE A EL Y LE SUSURRA

CLAIRE-Hablo enserio

LEON-Yo también

*CLAIRE IBA HACERLO, IBA ARRIESGARSE A BESARLO, EL POR SU PARTE SABE LO QUE VA A

PASAR, Y NO PIENSA DETENERLO, ESTA PERDIDO EN ESOS OJOS AZULES, ELLA ES LA QUE

TOMA LA INICIATIVA Y LO BESA, EL LA TOMA DE LA CINTURA MIENTRAS ELLA LO AGARRA DE LA

NUCA Y ENREDA SUS DEDOS EN EL CABELLO DE EL, CLAIRE LLEVABA AÑOS SOÑANDO EN

BESAR A LEON, Y ERA MEJOR DE LO QUE HABÍA IMAGINADO, AUNQUE LEON NO SE QUEJABA,

CLAIRE BESABA DE MARAVILLA, CUANDO SUS PULMONES LES EXIGEN AIRE SE SEPARAN Y SE

QUEDAN VIENDO

LEON-Debimos hacer esto hace mucho tiempo

CLAIRE-Aun podemos hacer otras cosas

*DEMONIOS, LO HABÍA DICHO EN VOZ ALTA, SE VOLTEA A OTRO LADO APENADA, ERA EL

ALCOHOLO HABLANDO?, LEON SONRÍE PÍCARAMENTE, TOMA SU BARBILLA Y LA VOLTEA

LEON-Que pasa si te tomo la palabra?

*LEON ESTABA CONTENIÉNDOSE PARA NO TUMBARLA EN ESE SILLÓN Y COMENZAR A

DESVESTIRLA, SI, ESTABA MAREADO POR EL ALCOHOL, PERO NO POR ESO IBA A COMETER UNA

ESTUPIDEZ, Y MENOS CON UNA PERSONA TAN IMPORTANTE PARA EL

CLAIRE-Tómame la palabra

*ESAS PALABRAS Y LA MIRADA QUE LE DEDICABA CLAIRE FUE LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL

VASO, AGARRA A CLAIRE Y LA BESA CON PASIÓN Y DESESPERACIÓN, ELLA LE QUITA LA

CHAMARRA A EL, LEON LA CARGA Y ELLA ENVUELVE SUS PIERNAS ALREDEDOR DE EL, CAMINA

CON ELLA A SU RECAMARA SIN DEJAR DE BESARLA, PRÁCTICAMENTE PATEA LA PUERTA PARA

ABRIRLA, LA RECUESTA EN LA CAMA Y LA VE, SABE QUE LO QUE VAN HACER PUEDE ARRUINAR

SU AMISTAD PARA SIEMPRE O PODRÍA VOLVERLA OTRA COSA, ELLA VE LA DUDA EN LA CARA

DE EL

CLAIRE-Que sucede?

LEON-Estas completamente segura?, una vez que empiece no creo poder parar, no ahora que eh probado

tus labios

CLAIRE-(Sonríe) si ..estoy mas que segura

*LEON LA BESA Y ASÍ COMIENZA UNA NOCHE MARAVILLOSA PARA AMBOS, AL DIA SIGUIENTE

CUANDO DESPIERTAN, SOLO LOS CUBRE UNA SABANA, SE VEN Y SE APENAN AL RECORDAR

LO SUCEDIDO EN LA NOCHE, LEON SE LEVANTA Y COMIENZA A VESTIRSE, CLAIRE SE LEVANTA

TAMBIÉN

CLAIRE-Te arrepientes.. De lo que paso?

*CLAIRE SOSTIENE LA SABANA PARA TAPARSE Y TIENE LA MIRADA BAJA, LEON SE ACERCA A

ELLA Y LE LEVANTA LA CARA

LEON-No me arrepiento de nada, solo estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer?

CLAIRE-Lo que te dije?

*LEON SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA

LEON-Si, y no se me hacía bien preguntártelo acostados en la cama

*LEON LE SONRÍE DE LADO MUY PÍCARO

LEON-Aunque viéndolo bien, tu desnuda en mi cama no se ve nada mal

*CLAIRE SE APENA Y LE LANZA UNA ALMOHADA PERO LEON LOGRA DETENERLA, CLAIRE SE

LEVANTA Y COMIENZA A VESTIRSE, EL SE VOLTEA PARA DARLE UN POCO DE PRIVACIDAD,

AUNQUE AYER EN LA NOCHE HABÍA VISTO, TOCADO Y BESADO TODO ESE CUERPO, AUN ASÍ

CLAIRE AGRADECÍA QUE SE VOLTEARA, PORQUE AUNQUE HAYAN ESTADO JUNTOS, AHORA LE

APENABA QUE LA VIERA DESNUDA

CLAIRE-Y entonces? Que fue lo que te dije ayer que te dejo pensando?

*LOEN VOLTEA A VERLA, YA HABÍA TERMINADO DE VESTIRSE,SE ACERCA A ELLA Y LE

RECOGE UN MECHÓN ATRÁS DE LA OREJA, CLAIRE SE SONROJA

LEON-Deberíamos andar

CLAIRE-Eh?

LEON-Eso es lo que estaba pensando, pero…

CLAIRE-Pero…

*CLAIRE SE HABÍA EMOCIONADO AL ESCUCHAR A LEON DECIR ESO

LEON-Pero sabes lo que pasa entre Ada y yo

CLAIRE-Para ser sincera, no lo se, creo que sientes algo por Ada, pero no sabría si llamarlo amor, es amor?

LEON-No lo se, y es probable que nunca lo sepa, pero tampoco quiero quedarme esperando algo que

talvez nunca pase

CLAIRE-Entonces intentémoslo, veamos si puedo hacer que olvides a Ada

*CLAIRE ACARICIA EL BRAZO DE LEON, EL LA TOMA DE LA CINTURA Y LA ACERCA PARA BESARLA,

CUANDO SE SEPARAN

CLAIRE-Leon Scott Kennedy?, quieres ser mi novio?

LEON-Se suponía que yo debía decirlo

CLAIRE-Somos una pareja moderna

LEON- (SONRÍE)- Perfecto, si Claire Redfield, quiero ser tu novio

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

LEON-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero tampoco es que estuviera muy tomado

CLAIRE-La verdad es que yo tampoco, solo me arme de valor con el alcohol para hacer algo que deseaba

desde hace mucho…besarte

LEON-Yo también lo deseaba, Dios quien no?, eres hermosa, inteligente, un ser humano extraordinario

CLAIRE-Pero no me amas

*LEON SE QUEDA CALLADO Y CLAIRE SOLO SONRÍE CON TRISTEZA, ENTRA UNA ENFERMERA EN

ESE MOMENTO

ENFERMERA-Lo siento, pero necesito cambiarle el vendaje al paciente

*LEON TOMA LA MANO DE CLAIRE, ELLA LE SONRÍE, SE ACERCA Y LO BESA EN EL CACHETE

CLAIRE-Adiós Leon, cuídate mucho

*CLAIRE SE SUELTA Y SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN, ESE ADIÓS DE CLAIRE HABÍA SONADO COMO

DESPEDIDA, LEON SE LEVANTA Y CAMINA A LA PUERTA

ENFERMERA-Espere, no debe levantarse

*ABRE LA PUERTA Y SE ASOMA POR EL PASILLO, PERO NO VE A CLAIRE

ENFERMERA-Debe regresar a la cama, necesito limpiar la herida

*LEON REGRESA Y SE SIENTA, ESPERABA QUE EN LA PRÓXIMA HORA DE VISITA CLAIRE

REGRESARA, PERO NO FUE ASÍ

*A LA HORA DE LA VISITA

ARK-Lo se lo se, me odias cierto?, no esperaba que el bombón de Claire estuviera aquí

LEON-Oye..

ARK- Ya, lo siento, no tengo la culpa que esa chica sea jodidamente sexy

*LEON RUEDA LOS OJOS

ARK-Entonces estas esperando que venga a la visita?, temo informarte que no la vi allá afuera

LEON-Lo suponía

ARK-En verdad lo siento, me siento culpable

*ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VEÍA TAN DECAÍDO A ARK

LEON-Tranquilo, no es tu culpa, tenia que decirle de todos modos

ARK-Mira compañero, yo no conozco a Ada, pero conozco a Claire, y aparte de ser bella y sexy, también

se que es una grandiosa persona, y estos meses que han estado saliendo, te eh visto alegre y

tranquilo, eh visto la emoción en los ojos al decirnos a Helena y a mi que verías a Claire, no se si

estas enamorado de ella o no, pero te veía feliz a comparación de otras relaciones

*ARK TENIA RAZÓN EN TODO, ENTONCES AMABA A CLAIRE?, NO LO SABIA, Y COMO ERA

POSIBLE QUE NO LO SUPIERA?, NO TENIA MAS TIEMPO DE MEDITARLO PORQUE HELENA ENTRA

EN LA HABITACIÓN

HELENA-Hola Leon como te sientes?

LEON-Mucho mejor gracias

HELEA-Me encontré en la entrada con Claire, vino a verte?

LEON-Hace cuanto la viste?

HELENA-Hace menos de cinco minutos

*LEON SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA, TENIA QUE VERLA, QUERÍA VERLA

HELENA-Leon, espera, a donde vas?

ARK-Va a buscar a Claire

*HELENA DETIENE A LEON

LEON-Que haces?, suéltame

HELENA-No la vas a encontrar, tomo un taxi y se fue, no creo que regrese, llevaba sus maletas

*LEON NO SABIA QUE DECIR NI QUE HACER

HELENA-Toma

*HELENA LE ESTIRA UN SOBRE, EL LO TOMA

HELENA-Claire me pidió que te lo diera

*LEON LO ABRE Y COMIENZA A LEER, ARK Y HELENA VEÍAN TRISTEZA EN SUS OJOS

ARK-Que sucede Leon?

LEON-Que acabo de perder lo mejor que alguna vez tuve

*LEON LE DA LA CARTA A HELENA

HOLA LEON:

LO SÉ, DIRÁS QUE SOY UNA COBARDE, Y PROBABLEMENTE TENGAS

RAZÓN, PERO SE QUE SI TE VEO ME ARREPENTIRÉ DE MI DECISIÓN.

TE AMO, Y POR ESO TENGO QUE DEJARTE IR, TUVE LA MALA IDEA DE

QUE PODRÍA HACERTE OLVIDAR A ADA, PERO HOY QUE TE VI, Y VI LA

SERIEDAD Y LA DUDA EN TU MIRADA, ME DI CUENTA QUE NO PUDE LOGRAR

SACARLA DE TU CORAZÓN, Y TAL VEZ NUNCA LO LOGRE, POR ESO TE DIGO

ESTO COMO AMIGA, BÚSCALA , BUSCA A ADA Y VE QUE SIENTES POR ELLA, Y

QUE SIENTE ELLA POR TI, SI NO, NUNCA PODRÁS SEGUIR ADELANTE, NI CON

ELLA, NI CON NADIE.

REGRESARE A NUEVA YORK, ME DIJERON QUE PRONTO TE DARÁN DE ALTA,

CUÍDATE MUCHO Y DISCÚLPAME POR NO DESPEDIRME PERSONALMENTE.

SI TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA NO DUDES EN LLAMARME, ANTES DE TODO ESTO

ÉRAMOS Y SOMOS AMIGOS, Y QUIERO QUE NUNCA LO OLVIDES

CON CARIÑO, CLAIRE

*LEON ESTABA VIENDO POR LA VENTANA, PENSANDO EN IR ALCANZAR A CLAIRE, DA LA MEDIA

VUELTA PARA IR TRAS ELLA

HELENA-No lo hagas Leon, no vayas tras ella

LEON-Porque no quieres que vaya tras ella?

HELENA-Mas bien respóndete tu, para que quieres ir tras ella?, te diste cuenta que la amas?, o vas a ir a

decirle, "No se lo que siento por Ada, mucho menos lo que siento por ti, pero no te vayas"

*LEON SABIA QUE HELENA TENIA RAZÓN

ARK-Tiene razón amigo, Claire no merece eso

*LEON SE VUELVE A SENTAR EN LA CAMA, TOMA SU CABEZA ENTRE SUS MANOS, HELENA SE

CERCA DE EL

HELENA-No me lo tomes a mal Leon, eres nuestro amigo y te deseamos lo mejor, pero si vas tras Claire,

solo la vas a lastimar y de paso a ti, necesitas poner tus sentimientos en orden y ver que sientes

por Ada y por Claire

LEON-Lo se, y agradezco que estén conmigo en estos momentos

*LEON SE LEVANTA DECIDIDO

LEON-Haré lo que dicen, buscare a Ada

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **MANU: Hola, perdon por tardar tanto en subir historias pero eh estado bastante ocupada y mas porque no tengo historias transcritas a la compu , pero espero te guste esta historia, y feliz año nuevo y un abrazo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo a todos, este fic solo tendra 3 capítulos así que espero les este agradando porque ya llegara a su fin**

 ***CAPITULO 2***

 ***SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**

 ***LEON REGRESA DE EUROPA**

ARK-Esta vez tampoco haz tardado en volver, así que lo puedo tomar como mala señal?¡

LEON-Si, volví a perderle la pista

ARK-Compañero, es la cuarta vez que no logras verla, no será que ella no quiere verte

LEON-Eso mismo pienso yo, pero porque?, necesito hablar con ella, si no, nunca podré interpretar lo que siento por ella o por Claire

ARK-Hablando del bombón, haz sabido algo de ella?

LEON-Solo eh hablado con ella dos veces, y hablar, me refiero a dos mensajes del celular, uno para disculparme, y el otro sobre una misión, no más

ARK-Y la extrañas?

LEON-Demasiado, han sido los peores seis meses de mi vida, y mira que eh tenido muchos malos momentos

ARK-Y entonces porque no vas a buscarla?

LEON-Porque necesito encontrar a Ada primero, necesito poner mis sentimientos en orden, creo que es lo mínimo que se merece Claire antes de que la vuelva a ver

ARK-Ay amigo tu vida es tan complicada, o al menos la amorosa

LEON-Tu tuviste suerte con Helena cierto?

ARK-Si, es una mujer maravillosa, pero tu también la tuviste con Claire, pero no te has dado cuenta

LEON-Por supuesto que me di cuenta, solo que lo eche a perder

 ***DOS MESES MÁS TARDE**

 ***EL TELÉFONO DE LEON SUENA**

LEON-Hola Hunnigan, que sucede?

HUNNIGAN-Hola Leon, te eh enviado un correo que llego al tratar de localizar a Ada, parece que esta vez tuvimos más suerte

LEON-Muchas gracias, lo leeré en este momento

 ***LEON CUELGA Y ABRE SU CORREO**

No se porque tanta desesperación en tratar de localizarme, pero te

daré la próxima misión, ven a buscarme

A.W

 ***ABRE OTRO CORREO DE HUNNIGAN**

Leon, te envío las coordenadas donde se encuentra Ada, y eh reservado

un vuelo, te dejo todos los datos, suerte

LEON-Te debo tantas Hunnigan

 ***LEON PREPARA SUS COSAS Y SALE AL AEROPUERTO, POR FIN PODRÍA SABER SUS** **VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS?, LEON LLEGA A SEATTLE Y VA DIRECTO A LA DIRECCIÓN QUE** **LE DIO HUNNIGAN, VE QUE ES UN PEQUEÑO BAR, PENSABA QUE TAL VEZ HUNNIGAN SE** **HABÍA EQUIVOCADO, PERO TAMBIÉN SABIA QUE ESO NO ERA FACTIBLE, HUNNIGAN ERA LA** **MEJOR EN SU TRABAJO, ENTRA Y VE QUE VA A TENER QUE REGISTRARSE PARA ENTRAR**

LEON-Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Leon Kennedy

HOOSTES-Leon Kennedy?, tengo una mesa a su nombre, adelante

 ***LEON SIGUE A LA HOOSTES A UNA MESA CASI AL FONDO DEL BAR**

ADA-Por fin llegas, porque haces esperar a una dama?

 ***LEON APENAS SI PODÍA DISTINGUIR A ADA, ESTABA MUY OSCURO EL LUGAR**

LEON-Lo siento, es que no sabía la hora exacta en la que tenía que presentarme

HOOSTES-Le mando algo de tomar?

LEON-Un whisky en las rocas por favor

 ***LA CHICA SE VA Y ADA SE CAMBIA DE LUGAR A LADO DE LEON, EL LA VE MEJOR Y NO PUEDE** **DEJAR DE ADMIRAR LA BELLEZA DE LA ASIÁTICA, LA VERDAD ERA QUE ADA ERA HERMOSA,** **PERO TAMBIÉN SABIA QUE CLAIRE NO TENIA NADA QUE ENVIDIARLE, LAS DOS ERAN TAN** **DIFERENTES PERO HERMOSAS**

ADA-Porque me haz esta siguiendo con tanta insistencia?

LEON-Sabias que te buscaba?, entonces era verdad?, huías de mi

ADA-Por supuesto Leon, soy una espía muy buscada, y tu un agente de la DSO, no es bueno para ninguno de los dos que nos vean juntos

LEON-Entonces porque aceptaste verme hoy?

ADA-Eh estado investigando, y todo eso de buscarme lo haz estado haciendo a espaldas de tus superiores, solo tu amiga Hunnigan sabe de esto, por eso me contacte con ella

 ***LEON PENSABA QUE TAMBIÉN ARK Y HELENA SABÍAN**

ADA-Y…entonces?, en que puedo ayudarte?

 ***ADA PONE SU MANO SOBRE LA MANO DE LEON, SE SENTÍA BIEN, PERO NO SE SENTÍA IGUAL** **QUE CUANDO CLAIRE LO TOCABA, CUANDO CLAIRE LO TOCABA SENTÍA UNA PEQUEÑA** **CORRIENTE DE ELECTRICIDAD QUE RECORRÍA SU CUERPO, LEON VA AL GRANO**

LEON-Necesitaba verte para poder poner mis sentimientos en orden?

ADA-Porque Leon?, acaso estas enamorado de mi?

LEON-No lo se, se que suena tonto pero no lo se, digo, eres una mujer hermosa, me haz ayudado en muchas ocasiones y siento que debo protegerte, tanto así que dos veces eh recibido un disparo en tu lugar, pero es porque te amo?

ADA-No harías lo mismo por la chica Redfield?

LEON-Por supuesto que si

ADA-Entonces nos amas a las dos?

LEON-No estas ayudando Ada

 ***LEON CIERRA LOS OJOS PENSANDO QUE AHORA ESTABA MÁS CONFUNDIDO QUE ANTES, ADA** **LO LLAMA, EL ABRE LOS OJOS Y ADA YA ESTA A CENTÍMETROS DE SU BOCA, VUELVE A** **CERRAR LOS OJOS Y SE BESAN, ADA BESABA DE MARAVILLA, CLARO QUE EL NO SE QUEDABA** **ATRÁS, CUANDO SE SEPARAN, LLEGA LA MESERA CON SUS BEBIDAS**

ADA-Y entonces, que opinas del beso?

LEON-Pues lo obvio, que besas excelente

ADA-Pero…

 ***ADA HABÍA NOTADO EL CAMBIO DEL SEMBLANTE DE LEON**

LEON-Ada, eres una mujer muy guapa, y besas de maravilla, pero no sentí lo mismo que cuando beso a Claire

ADA-Lo sabia, lo que hay entre nosotros es una atracción extraña por los momentos de tensión vividos, pero nunca hemos compartido más allá de esos momentos, así que no podemos estar enamorados, tu y Claire han compartido más cosas y más momentos, así que es más probable que lo que sientes por ella, sea un sentimiento más estable de lo que puedes sentir por mi

 ***LEON SABIA QUE ADA TENIA RAZÓN, CUANDO BESABA A CLAIRE ERA COMO UNA DROGA,** **NECESITABA MÁS Y MÁS, SENTIRLA MÁS CERCA, SENTÍA ESA CORRIENTE ELÉCTRICA ENTRE** **AMBOS; EL BESAR A ADA ERA MAGNIFICO, PERO NO HABÍA SENTIDO NADA DE LO QUE SENTÍA** **CON CLAIRE, COMO NO LO HABÍA NOTADO ANTES?**

ADA-Que sentirías si te digo que Claire a besado a otros hombres?

LEON-Rabia…pero también se que yo la aleje y es probable que eso haya sucedido

 ***AHORA QUE LO PENSABA FRÍAMENTE, CLAIRE PODRÍA ESTAR EN LOS BRAZO DE OTRO** **HOMBRE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ELLA NO TENÍA PORQUE ESPERAR A A QUE LEON PUSIERA EN** **ORDEN SUS SENTIMIENTOS, TENÍA QUE BUSCARLA, NO PODÍA PERDERLA, AHORA TODO ERA** **CLARO PARA LEON, AMABA A CLAIRE, ADA SOLO HABÍA SIDO ALGO INTERESANTE EN CADA** **MISIÓN QUE SE ENCONTRABAN, PERO NO SE VEÍA SALIENDO CON ELLA, LEON SE GOLPEA** **MENTALMENTE POR HABER SIDO TAN IDIOTA**

ADA-Por tu cara, creo que ya tienes tu respuesta

LEON-Si, la tengo, solo dime algo, que sientes tu por mi?

ADA-Si te dijera que te amo, dejarías a la chica Redfield?

LEON-No

 ***LEON SE DA CUENTA QUE HABLA SIN NINGUNA DUDA**

ADA-Entonces es mejor dejarlo así no crees?,además, yo siempre supe que terminarías junto a Claire, tu y ella están en el mismo negocio, no es tan imposible que funcione a diferencia de ti y de mi

 ***ADA TENIA RAZÓN, Y LEON LO SABIA, SE LEVANTA DE LA MESA Y SE PONE SUS GAFAS**

ADA-Bueno guapo, me voy, tengo una cita con un cliente

LEON-Gracias por llamarme

 ***ADA LE LANZA UN BESO Y SALE DEL BAR, LEON TERMINA SU TRAGO Y LLAMA A HUNNIGAN** **PARA QUE LE TENGA UN BOLETO DE REGRESO**

HUNNIGAN-Haz obtenido la respuesta que buscabas?

LEON-Si, aunque creo que siempre eh tenido la respuesta

HUNNIGAN-Entonces ya notaste que si amas a Claire

LEON-Como lo sabes?

HUNNIGAN-Todos lo sabíamos, solo hacia falta que tu lo notaras

LEON-Por que lo dices?

HUNNIGAN-Cuando nos hablabas de Ada, lo hacias como si hablaras de una mujer que te tenia asombrado, pero cuando hablas de Claire, lo hacías con admiración, y lo hacías con ternura

LEON-Enserio?, nunca note la diferencia

HELENA-Eso es porque dejabas que lo que tienes en medio de las piernas pensara por ti

LEON-Siempre tan directa, me imagino que también esta Ark ahí

ARK-Por supuesto que esperabas

LEON-Muy bien, hablaremos cuando regrese, por favor Hunnigan, podrías reservarme un vuelo de regreso

HUNNIGAN-Ya esta hecho, sales mañana temprano

LEON-Te debo varias, gracias

 ***TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS**

 ***CLAIRE LLEGA DE SU TRABAJO Y SE SIENTA EN EL SILLÓN, CUANDO SUENA SU CELULAR, LO** **MIRA Y VE QUE ES UN MENSAJE DE LEON, SE QUEDA VIENDO LA PANTALLA, QUE PODRÍA SER?** **SOLO HABÍA HABLADO DOS VECES CON EL DESDE QUE TERMINARON; TENIA NERVIOS, PERO** **TAMBIÉN ESTABA…EMOCIONADA?, NO, NO PODÍA ESTAR EMOCIONADA, NO ERA JUSTO, LEE** **EL MENSAJE Y SU CORAZÓN COMIENZA A LATIR CON FUERZA**

CLAIRE-Corazón traicionero

Claire, como estas?, se que no hemos hablado

mucho pero tomaré unas vacaciones e iré a

Nueva York, tengo que hablar contigo, crees

que se pueda?

 ***QUE ERA LO QUE QUERÍA HABLAR CON ELLA, SERIA QUE YA SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA A QUIEN** **AMABA? O TAL VEZ ERA OTRA COSA, EN OTRAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS CLAIRE HUBIERA OFRECIDO A** **LEON SU DEPARTAMENTO PARA QUE SE QUEDARA AHÍ, NO IMPORTANDO QUE YA NO FUERAN** **NADA MÁS QUE AMIGOS, PERO NO AHORA, NO PODÍA, CLAIRE CONTESTA EL MENSAJE**

Por supuesto, avísame cuando vayas a venir y

nos ponemos de acuerdo

 ***LEON RECIBE EL MENSAJE, ERA UNA RESPUESTA SERIA Y CONCISA, Y TAMBIÉN NOTA QUE** **CLAIRE NO OFRECÍA SU DEPARTAMENTO COMO SIEMPRE LO HACÍA, LEON PENSABA QUE ERA** **NORMAL, DESPUÉS DE SER NOVIOS TALVEZ PARA CLAIRE NO ERA FÁCIL ESTAR BAJO EL** **MISMO TECHO QUE SU EX, PERO NO IMPORTABA, LA ENTENDÍA, SABIA DE UN HOTEL CERCA DEL** **DEPARTAMENTO DE CLAIRE**

LEON-Claire… me podrás perdonar y aceptar de nuevo?

 ***CLAIRE RELEÍA Y RELEÍA EL MENSAJE DE LEON UNA Y OTRA VEZ, LEON VENDRÍA Y LA VERÍA,** **DE QUE HABLARÍAN?, Y SI ERA PARA HABLAR DE ADA?, NO QUERÍA ESCUCHAR QUE EL AMABA** **A ADA Y SOLO VEÍA A CLAIRE COMO UNA AMIGA, O TAL VEZ NI ESO, Y SI …TAL VEZ..LA** **HUBIERA ESCOGIDO A ELLA EN VEZ DE ADA?, ESO TAMBIÉN SERIA UN PROBLEMA A ESTAS** **ALTURAS**

CLAIRE-Que haré?

 ***DOS DÍAS MÁS TARDE, LEON IBA LLEGANDO A NUEVA YORK, VA AL HOTEL Y PIDE UN CUARTO,** **SACA SU CELULAR Y LLAMA A CLAIRE, CUANDO COMIENZA A SONAR SU CORAZÓN DE LEON** **IBA MUY DEPRISA ESTABA NERVIOSO, Y NO ERA EL ÚNICO, CLAIRE SACA SU CELULAR Y VE** **EL NOMBRE DE LEON EN LA PANTALLA, COMO DEBÍA CONTESTAR?, QUE DEBÍA DECIR?**

CLAIRE-Bueno

LEON-Hola Claire

 ***ESCUCHAR LA VOZ DE LEON HACIA QUE EL CORAZÓN DE CLAIRE SE ACELERARA, BUENO, EL** **DE LEON TAMBIÉN**

CLAIRE-Hola Leon, como has estado?

LEON-Mas o menos, **[pensando]** _(mentira, te eh extrañado demasiado)_

 ***MAS O MENOS, PORQUE?, CLAIRE TENIA MIEDO DE PREGUNTAR**

LEON-Y tu?

CLAIRE-Igual _(extrañándote)_

 ***EL SILENCIO ENTRE AMBOS ERA EXTRAÑO, NUNCA HABÍA PASADO, LEON SABIA QUE ERA EL** **CULPABLE DE ESO ASÍ QUE HABLA PRIMERO**

LEON-Eh llegado a Nueva York, crees que podríamos vernos cuando salgas del trabajo?

 ***CLAIRE LO PIENSA UN POCO, LEON AHORA SI SE PREOCUPA, CLAIRE SE OÍA RARA, Y ESOS** **SILENCIOS LO MATABAN**

CLAIRE-Claro, puedo verte saliendo, donde te estas quedando?

LEON-En el hotel que esta cerca de tu departamento

CLAIRE-OK, te veo a las siete en el restaurante que esta enfrente

LEON-Perfecto, nos vemos al rato, y Claire… gracias por aceptar que nos veamos

 ***CUELGAN, SHERRY ESTA PARADA ENFRENTE DE CLAIRE**

SHERRY-No te ves muy contenta

CLAIRE-Lo estoy, pero también estoy nerviosa, que querrá hablar conmigo?

SHERRY-Y si quiere regresar contigo?

CLAIRE-Eso es lo que más temo

 ***MIENTRAS ALGUIEN ESCUCHABA LA CONVERSACIÓN TRAS LA PUERTA**

?-Con que Leon eh?

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **No sabia si hacer que Leon y Ada se besaran, y me costo trabajo decidirme pero creo que tenia que pasar para que Leon pusiera sus sentimientos en orden, espero les este gustando y espero puedan dejarme algún comentario, nos leemos pronto**

 _ **MR** **FIC:**_ **Hola, un gusto volver a saber de ti, eh guardado todas las ideas que me han dado pero no eh puesto en practica ninguna porque sigo sin acabar la de fullmetal alchemist, prácticamente llevo medio cuaderno y no eh podido acabar, no tengo mucho tiempo para avanzar, de hecho, acabando esta subiré una pequeña historia de fullmetal y dejare de subir por un rato porque no eh podido transcribir los otros CLEON que tengo, conozco Ben 10 pero me temo que no soy fan, y tampoco eh tenido tiempo de ver D GRAY MAN no eh podido ni acabar de ver Naruto, el trabajo me quita demasiado tiempo de mi vida :(**

 **BELLEREDFIELD:Hola, No te preocupes, Leon se dará cuenta del error que cometió por haber dejado a Claire pero esperemos no sea demasiado tarde, jeje,, yo tampoco comprendo como es que teniendo a Claire solo tenga ojos para Ada, que horror**

 **MANU:Hola, Como le comentaba a Mr Fic, tengo por ahí otros Cleon pero no los eh podido pasar a la compu, asi que lo más probable es que después de esta suba una de fullmetal que tengo ahi y asi poder avanzar en pasar las otras Cleon a la compu, pero la verdad no me doy abasto, todas sus ideas las tengo escritas pero no las eh puesto en práctica, que padre que Luka tenga un miraculous, no eh podido acabar de ver ladybug, mi novio esta viendo otras series y yo otras y no hemos podido verla juntos, a ver cuando me pongo al dia, me alegra que tengas una amiga que te ayude con las historias animo y espero leer las historias que me recomendaste**


	3. Chapter Final

**Hola a todos, este es el ultimo capitulo, espero les guste y me dejen un review para animarme a seguir escribiendo**

 ***CAPITULO FINAL***

 ***LEÓN LLEGA QUINCE MINUTOS ANTES, ESTABA MUY NERVIOSO, QUE PASARÍA SI ELLA YA NO** **LO ACEPTARA, EL LUCHARÍA POR ELLA HASTA HACERLA CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN, HASTA QUE LO** **PERDONARA POR HABER SIDO UN IDIOTA, DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS ENTRA CLAIRE AL** **RESTAURANTE, IBA CON UNA FALDA NEGRA, QUE LLEGABA ARRIBA DE SUS RODILLAS, UNA** **BLUSA ROJA , EL CABELLO SUELTO Y CON POCO MAQUILLAJE, SE VEÍA SEXY Y HERMOSA, POR** **SU PARTE CLAIRE VE A LEON CUANDO SE LEVANTA PARA RECIBIRLA, CON UN PANTALÓN** **DE MEZCLILLA, UNA CAMISA BLANCA CON LOS ÚLTIMOS BOTONES DE ARRIBA DESABROCHADOS,** **SE VEÍA BASTANTE GUAPO, AUNQUE SABIA QUE NO IMPORTARA QUE SE PUSIERA LEON,** **SIEMPRE SE VEÍA GUAPO, SE ACERCA Y SE SALUDAN DE BESO EN EL CACHETE, TOMAN ASIENTO**

LEON-Gracias por venir

CLAIRE-No tienes nada que agradecer

 ***SILENCIO, OTRO MALDITO SILENCIO QUE MATABA A AMBOS**

CLAIRE-Como..como te ha ido? Helena y Ark están bien?

LEON-Ellos están bien, yo…pues..sobre llevándola, aprendí una valiosa lección

CLAIRE-Una valiosa lección?

LEON-Si, que nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde

 ***SU CORAZÓN DE CLAIRE COMIENZA A PALPITAR MÁS RÁPIDO, SE REFERÍA A ELLA?**

LEON-Claire, hice lo que me dijiste, busque a Ada

CLAIRE-ah si, Y..que paso?

LEON-Que descubrí lo imbécil que fui, al permitir que te fueras

 ***CLAIRE ESTABA SIN HABLA, ESO SIGNIFICABA QUE LA HABÍA ESCOGIDO A ELLA?, LEON CONTINUA**

LEON-Te amo a ti Claire, siempre fue a ti

 ***CLAIRE AGACHA LA CABEZA**

CLAIRE-Porque hasta ahora?

 ***LEON NO TIENE TIEMPO DE PREGUNTAR CUANDO..**

?-Claire…

 ***CLAIRE SABIA DE QUIEN ERA ESA VOZ, PERO QUE HACIA AHÍ?**

CLAIRE-Alex, que haces aquí?

 ***ALEX SE ACERCA, SE AGACHA Y BESA A CLAIRE EN LA BOCA, LEON NO SABIA COMO** **REACCIONAR, PORQUE ESE TIPO BESABA A CLAIRE?, A SU CLAIRE, Y PORQUE ELLA NO LO** **RECHAZABA?, PERO SI SE VEÍA** **SORPRENDIDA**

ALEX-Iba caminando a tu departamento a darte una sorpresa, pero pase y te reconocí

 ***ALEX POR FIN VOLTEA A VER A LEON, ALEX ERA ALTO CON CABELLO OSCURO, ERA ATRACTIVO**

ALEX-Perdón, lo siento, no me presente, soy Alex Turner, el novio de Claire

 ***EL NOVIO DE CLAIRE?, NO PODÍA SER VERDAD, PORQUE AHORA QUE YA SABIA LO QUE** **SENTÍA POR ELLA?, ALEX LE ESTIRA LA MANO, Y LOS AÑOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE LEON** **SALEN A FLOTE, CAMBIA SU CARA A TRANQUILIDAD TOTAL, ESTIRA LA MANO PARA ESTRECHAR** **LA DE ALEX**

LEON-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Leon Kennedy, soy..un amigo de Claire

 ***ALEX SABIA QUE NO SOLO ERA SU AMIGO, SI NO SU EX TAMBIÉN, PERO NO PODÍA DECIR** **NADA DE LO QUE HABÍA ESCUCHADO EN LA TARDE ENTRE CLAIRE Y SHERRY**

ALEX-Perdón, no quería interrumpirlos, pensaba ir a invitarte a cenar, pero veo que Leon me gano

CLAIRE-Lo siento, no pude avisarte, Leon llego hoy de Washington

LEON-Si, lo siento, fue culpa mía

ALEX-No se preocupen, lo entiendo, bueno, por hoy me iré para que puedan platicar

LEON-Quédate si gustas _(vete, vete)_

ALEX-No gracias, me imagino que tienen cosas que hablar, mejor nos vemos mañana y te invito a desayunar guapa

 ***ALEX SE AGACHA Y BESA A CLAIRE POR MÁS TIEMPO, LEON SENTÍA HORRIBLE AL VER ESA** **ESCENA, PERO QUE PODÍA HACER?, EL TENIA LA CULPA, ALEX VOLTEA A VER A LEON Y** **ESTE POR UN MOMENTO SIENTE LA MIRADA DE ALEX COMO DE TRIUNFO**

ALEX-Nos vemos

 ***ALEX SALE DEL RESTAURANTE, LEON ES EL PRIMERO EN HABLAR**

LEON-Desde cuando?

CLAIRE-Hace dos meses

LEON-Ja, soy tan egocéntrico que pensé que me esperarías un poco más

CLAIRE-Cuanto tiempo más querías que te esperara?, te espere por años pensando que olvidarías a Ada y

que tal vez… tal vez me verías a mi

 ***LOS OJOS DE CLAIRE SE CRISTALIZAN, QUERÍA LLORAR**

CLAIRE-Y cuando por fin volteaste a verme, la volviste a ver, y volviste a dudar…arriesgaste tu vida…por ella.. otra vez

LEON-Soy un imbécil cierto?, tenía algo tan hermoso contigo y lo eche a perder

CLAIRE-Por que dices que no amas a Ada? Como estas tan seguro que no volverás a verla y dudaras otra vez?

LEON-Seguí tu consejo, la busque, pero cada vez que la encontraba ella volvía a huir

CLAIRE-Típico de ella

LEON-Cuando por fin dejo de huir, nos vimos, platique con ella…y nos besamos

 ***ESAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS HABÍAN SIDO COMO UNA BOFETADA PARA CLAIRE, PERO ELLA NO** **ERA QUIEN PARA JUZGARLO, ELLA LE DIJO QUE BUSCARA A ADA, ELLA Y LEON YA NO ERAN** **NADA TAMPOCO, PERO AUN ASÍ LE DOLÍA, PERO ELLA TAMBIÉN HABÍA BESADO A A OTRO, Y** **FRENTE A LEON**

LEON-Ahí fue cuando por fin abrí los ojos, aunque creo que ya lo sabía desde antes

CLAIRE-Porque lo dices?

LEON-Porque desde que terminamos, te extrañaba demasiado, ya no esperaba los fines de semana como antes, se me hacían tediosos, cuando estaba contigo se me hacían cortos y divertidos, sin mencionar que al besar a Ada no sentí lo que sentí contigo..ja…tal vez te suene cursi pero cuando te besaba era como una pequeña descarga, con decirte que el simple hecho de tenerte cerca hace que te desee

 ***SU CORAZÓN DE CLAIRE IBA DEMASIADO RÁPIDO, Y MÁS CON LO QUE ACABA DE DECIR, ELLA** **SENTÍA LO MISMO AL ESTAR CERCA DE EL, COSAS QUE CON ALEX NO SENTÍA, PERO NO PODÍA,** **ALEX SE HABÍA PORTADO MUY BIEN CON ELLA, MÁS CUANDO TENIA POCO DE TERMINAR CON** **LEON**

CLAIRE-Porque tardaste tanto en darte cuenta?

LEON-Ya no me amas?

 ***LEON ESTABA SIENDO BASTANTE DIRECTO, YA NO TENIA NADA QUE PERDER**

CLAIRE-En mi situacion…eso importa?

LEON-Para mi si

CLAIRE-Para que quieres saber Leon? Ahora yo estoy con Alex y no puedo dejarlo solo porque ahora vengas y pienses que estas enamorado de mi

LEON-No lo pienso, lo sé, te amo

 ***CUANTO TIEMPO HABÍA DESEADO CLAIRE OÍR ESAS PALABRAS, Y AHORA QUE LAS OÍA LE** **CAUSABAN DOLOR, NO PODÍA DEJAR A ALEX SOLO PORQUE LEON QUERÍA VOLVER CON ELLA,** **NO SE LO MERECÍA**

CLAIRE-Lo siento

 ***LEON SABIA QUE CLAIRE NO DEJARÍA A ALEX ASÍ PORQUE SI, ELLA ERA LEAL A LA GENTE**

LEON-El que lo siente soy yo, fue mi culpa el perderte, y voy hacer el culpable de hacerte sentir incomoda, voy a trabajar para la BSAA aquí en Nueva York

CLAIRE-Como? Y la DSO?

LEON-Helena se quedo en mi lugar

CLAIRE-En verdad?, me alegro por ella

LEON-Y por mi?

CLAIRE-Sigo sin comprender como dejaste la DSO por la BSAA

LEON-(Suspira) porque quería estar cerca de ti

CLAIRE-Leon, yo…

LEON-Dime algo Claire, lo amas?, amas a Alex?

CLAIRE-Lo quiero, a sido muy bueno conmigo…

LEON-Entonces no lo amas

 ***NO HABÍA SIDO UNA PREGUNTA**

CLAIRE-Por que me haces esto Leon?, que esperas?, que deje a Alex y regrese contigo?

LEON-Para se honesto, si, pero también te conozco perfectamente y se que no lo harás, tuve mi oportunidad y lo eche a perder, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento…quedamos que seriamos amigos cierto?, pues eso seré, y siempre estaré para ti, si Alex te hace daño se las vera conmigo

 ***CLAIRE VUELVE A LLORAR, LEON SE ACERCA A CLAIRE Y LIMPIA SUS LAGRIMAS**

LEON-Perdóname por siempre hacerte sufrir, quieres…quieres que me aleje completamente de ti?

CLAIRE-No

LEON-(Sonríe) me alegro, no hubiera podido volver a estar distanciado de ti y mas trabajando juntos

CLAIRE-Juntos?

LEON-pedí llevar las cosas relacionadas a Terra Save

CLAIRE-Se ve que ya tenias todo planeado

LEON-Algo así, cono lo que no contaba es que ya tuvieras novio; no quiero quitarte más tiempo, te

acompaño a tu departamento

 ***LEON QUERÍA PAGAR TODA LA CUENTA PERO CLAIRE NO SE LO PERMITE, LLEGANDO AL** **DEPARTAMENTO**

CLAIRE-Gracias por acompañarme

LEON-No te preocupes, gracias por aceptar verme

CLAIRE-De nada, nos vemos

 ***SE QUEDAN VIENDO, LEON SE ACERCA Y SE DESPIDE DE BESO EN EL CACHETE, CLAIRE CIERRA** **LOS OJOS PARA DISFRUTAR EL MOMENTO, COMO DESEABA RETENERLO, PERO NO PODÍA** **INVITARLO A PASAR, SI LO HICIERA, QUIEN SABE EN QUE SITUACIÓN TERMINARÍAN, LEON SE** **DESPIDE Y SE VA**

 ***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA BSAA**

HOMBRE-Bienvenido Leon, te llevare con tu compañera, ella ve todo lo relacionado con Terra Save, tiene una muy buena relación con una persona de allá

LEON-Por cierto, busco a alguien que trabaja aquí, se llama Sherry Birkin, la conoces?

HOMBRE-Sherry Birkin?, que casualidad

LEON-Por que?

 ***EL HOMBRE SONRÍE Y TOCA LA PUERTA**

HOMBRE-Ya lo sabrás

VOZ DE MUJER-Adelante

 ***LEON SE SORPRENDE AL VER A SU NUEVA COMPAÑERA, Y MAS CUANDO ESTA SE LANZA** **ABRAZARLO, SALE DE SU ASOMBRO Y LA ABRAZA TAMBIÉN, DESPUÉS DE TODO LA QUERÍA** **IGUAL QUE A CLAIRE PERO DE UNA MANERA DISTINTA**

LEON-Así que tu eres mi nueva compañera

SHERRY-Si, me entere hoy temprano, no lo podía creer cuando vi tu curriculum, pero es un cambio muy

drástico no?, lo hiciste por Claire?

HOMBRE-Bueno, yo los dejo, y bienvenido otra vez

LEON-Gracias por tu ayuda

 ***EL HOMBRE SE VA**

LEON-Si, quería demostrarle que ahora yo haría lo que fuera por estar con ella, pero… no espe que ya tuviera novio

 ***SHERRY LO INVITA A SENTARSE**

SHERRY-Claire regreso destruida cuando terminaron, no decía nada pero la conozco muy bien, y se que se la pasaba llorando, sus ojos siempre estaban hinchados

LEON-No sabes como me arrepiento de haberla dejado ir, y de todo lo que la hice sufrir

SHERRY-Y para nuestra mala suerte, fue cuando Alex vio su oportunidad para acercarse a Claire

LEON-No te oyes muy contenta

SHERRY-Por supuesto que no, yo siempre eh querido que tu y Claire terminen juntos, además, hay algo en Alex que no termina de gustarme

LEON-No lo conozco muy bien, solo ayer que se presento en el restaurante donde vi a Claire

SHERRY-Si me comento, esa llegada de Alex dudo mucho que haya sido coincidencia, pero no imagino como supo donde encontrarlos a menos que este vigilando a Claire, Leon…no dormiste bien? tienes ojeras

LEON-No, no dormí muy bien, estuve pensando en Claire y Alex, sigo sin comprender como Claire pudo aguantar tantos años sin decir nada, oyendo sobre mis amoríos y yo contándoselos, que tonto

SHERRY-No es tu culpa, y Claire también lo sabia, muchas veces le dije que te dijera lo que sentía, pero tenia miedo de perder tu amistad si la rechazabas

LEON-Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes

SHERRY-Te piensas rendir con Claire?

LEON-No puedo hacer nada mas, no quiero ponerla en una situación incomoda, fue mi culpa que se alejara no es justo molestarla

 ***EN TERRASAVE**

CLAIRE-Gracias por haber pasado por mi

ALEX-No agradezcas guapa, eres mi novia y me gusta concertirte, y..tu amigo Leon va a regresar pronto a Washington?

CLAIRE-Al parecer se vino a vivir a Nueva York

ALEX-Y eso?, cambio de trabajo?

CLAIRE-Si, trabajo nuevo

ALEX-Pues en que trabajaba? Digo, si se puede saber

CLAIRE-Claro, era agente en la DSO

ALEX-En la casa blanca?, y dejo ese trabajo? Por que?

 ***CLAIRE NO TUVO TIEMPO DE CONTESTAR NI INVENTAR ALGO YA QUE SHERRY LE GRITA DESDE** **LEJOS, Y VEN QUE LEON VIENE ATRÁS DE SHERRY**

CLAIRE-Sherry, Leon, que hacen aquí?

SHERRY-Eh venido a presentarte a mi nuevo compañero, el agente Kennedy

CLAIRE-Van a trabajar juntos?, que bueno

ALEX-Vas a trabajar en la BSAA?

LEON-Si, por eso pedí mi cambio

 ***ALEX ESTABA MUY MOLESTO, LEON TENIA UN PUESTO EN LA BSAA, UN PUESTO QUE EL** **BUSCABA DESDE HACE TANTO TIEMPO, Y TENIA SUS SOSPECHAS QUE HABÍA DEJADO SU** **TRABAJO EN WASHINGTON PARA TRATAR DE RECUPERAR A CLAIRE, Y NO LO IBA A PERMITIR,** **SE ACERCA A CLAIRE Y LA ABRAZA, LEON SE PONE SERIO, CLAIRE MIENTRAS TANTO SE** **SENTÍA** **INCÓMODA**

ALEX-Que buen guapa, vas a tener a tus dos amigos trabajando contigo

 ***CLAIRE NO SABIA QUE DECIR, NO LE IBA A SER FÁCIL VER TAN SEGUIDO A LEON, SHERRY JALA** **A CLAIRE A MODO DE QUE ALEX LA TENGA QUE SOLTAR**

SHERRY-Vamos a tu oficina, necesitamos arreglar unos papeles, los tres

 ***SHERRY LE SONRÍE A ALEX**

ALEX- _(PENSANDO){Maldita mocosa}_ nos vemos al rato para comer?

 ***SHERRY VOLTEA A VER A CLAIRE CON CARA DE PUCHERO**

SHERRY-Esperaba que comiéramos los tres hoy, no pueden salir otro día?

ALEX-Me imagino entonces que no puedo ir?

SHERRY-Seria incomodo hablar de nuestras historias estando tu

ALEX-Si…creo que si

 ***ALEX QUERÍA DECIRLE UNAS CUANTAS COSAS A SHERRY, PERO SABIA QUE LA LLEVARÍA DE** **PERDER, CLAIRE ADOBARA A SHERRY, Y NO DUDARÍA EN DEFENDERLA**

ALEX-Entonces te veo en la noche para llevarte a tu departamento, y tal vez…podríamos cenar

 ***ALEX HABÍA DICHO ESA FRASE MUY PROVOCADORAMENTE, DANDO A ENTENDER UN DOBLE** **SENTIDO, LEON VOLTEA A OTRO LADO, ESTA FURIOSO, Y BASTANTE CELOSO, ELLOS** **LLEVABAN DOS MESES SALIENDO PERO TAL VEZ YA HABÍAN ESTADO JUNTOS ÍNTIMAMENTE,** **LEON ESTABA BASTANTE MOLESTO, Y NO ERA EL ÚNICO, CLAIRE TAMBIÉN, POR QUE ALEX** **HABLABA ASÍ DELANTE DE SHERRY Y DE LEON?**

CLAIRE-Te agradezco que me lleves a mi departamento pero referente a la cena, creo que será en otra ocasión, lo siento

 ***TODO LO HABÍA DICHO MUY SERIA, ELLA Y ALEX AUN NO HABÍAN TENIDO INTIMIDAD, Y AUNQUE** **LA TUVIERAN, NO TENIA PORQUE HACER SUS COMENTARIOS DE DOBLE SENTIDO, AHORA** **ALEX ERA EL QUE ESTABA MOLESTO, PERO NO IBA A DEMOSTRARLO DELANTE DE LEON Y** **SHERRY**

ALEX-OK guapa, nos vemos después, nos vemos Sherry y Leon

 ***ALEX NO ESPERA A QUE LE CONTESTEN, SE DA LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE VA**

CLAIRE-(SUSPIRA)Vamos, entremos a mi oficina

LEON-Necesito ir a lavarme las manos, en un momento las alcanzo

 ***LEON ENTRA AL BAÑO CUANDO VA ABRIR LA LLAVE OYE LA VOZ DE ALEX**

ALEX-Como es posible que ese idiota tenga el puesto por el que eh peleado, solo porque fue agente de la DSO?, o acaso Claire lo habrá ayudado?, o talvez la mocosa de Sherry?

 ***LEON ESCUCHA ATENTO, AL PARECER ALEX HABLABA POR TELÉFONO**

ALEX-Por supuesto, porque crees que ando con ella?, pensé que podría abogar con su hermano por mi…. Bueno si, tienes razón, es muy guapa pero es una mojigata, no eh podido llevarla a la cama, y para mi mala suerte apareció el ex novio y consiguió el puesto que tanto eh buscado…..por supuesto que no permitiré que regresen esos dos, por quien me tomas…..si ya lo veras, pronto me llevare a Claire a la cama

 ***LEON ESTABA MUY MOLESTO, HABLABA DE CLAIRE COMO SI FUERA UNA COSA O UN PREMIO,** **PERO NO PODÍA PERDER LOS ESTRIBOS, TENDRÍA QUE PENSAR QUE HACER, SALE DEL BAÑO** **LO MAS SILENCIOSO Y VA A LA OFICINA DE CLAIRE**

SHERRY-Solo te estábamos esperando

 ***CLAIRE NOTA EXTRAÑO A LEON, SEGUIRÍA MOLESTO?, PERO SE VEÍA MÁS QUE CUANDO SE** **FUE AL BAÑO**

 ***CUANDO SHERRY Y LEON VAN RUMBO A LA BSAA**

SHERRY-Te molestaste por lo que dijo Alex cierto?

LEON-Si, pero no es solo, necesito tu consejo pequeña

 ***LEON LE EXPLICA LO QUE ESCUCHO EN EL BAÑO**

SHERRY-Ya sabia yo que se tramaba algo, seria bueno decirle a Claire

LEON-Pero no crees que lo tome como si solo lo dijéramos para que se enoje con el?

SHERRY-No lo se, el se comporta muy amable delante de ella, hay que pensar como lo manejamos

 ***CUANDO LEON IBA RUMBO AL HOTEL DONDE SE QUEDABA RECUERDA QUE ALEX QUEDO DE** **LLEVAR A CLAIRE A SU DEPARTAMENTO**

 _RECORDANDO-{ALEX-Pronto me llevare a Claire a la cama]_

 ***LEON SE DESVÍA EN EL ULTIMO MOMENTO**

 ***CON CLAIRE**

CLAIRE-Gracias por traerme

ALEX-Te molesta si paso un momento?

CLAIRE-No, por supuesto que no, pasa

 ***NO TENIA GANAS DE QUE ALEX PASARA, PERO NO QUERÍA VERSE MAL**

ALEX-Hace mucho que no estamos los dos solos

CLAIRE-Si, tienes razón, gustas algo de tomar?

ALEX-No, mejor ven

 ***ALEX TOMA A CLAIRE DE LA MANO, LA ACERCA Y LA BESA, ALEX BESABA MUY BIEN, Y ELLA LO** **SABIA DE PRIMERA MANO, PERO DURANTE EL BESO CLAIRE IMAGINABA QUE AL QUE BESABA** **ERA A LEON, SE SEPARA DE EL, NO ERA JUSTO BESARLO PENSANDO EN OTRO**

ALEX-Porque te alejas?

CLAIRE-Eh?, no no, claro que no

ALEX-Es por Leon cierto?

 ***COMO LO SABIA?, CLAIRE ERA TAN OBVIA?**

ALEX-Lo se, se que Leon es tu ex

CLAIRE-Como…como lo sabes?

ALEX-Me entere por casualidad, y me basto con verlos para confirmarlo, y ver que aun sientes algo por el

 ***ALEX HABLABA DOLIDO Y HABLABA POR HABLAR, YA QUE TENIA QUE ADMITIR QUE CLAIRE** **NUNCA HABÍA MOSTRADO NADA, PERO SE MOLESTA AL OÍR QUE CLAIRE LO ADMITE**

CLAIRE-En verdad lo siento Alex, estaba sobrellevandolo bien hasta que vino a Nueva York, lo siento, no

te mereces esto, por eso… creo que será mejor que terminemos

ALEX-Porque?

 ***ALEX ESTABA CONTENIENDO SU ENOJO**

ALEX-Piensas volver con el?, ya te dejo una vez por una mujer, puede volver hacerlo

CLAIRE-Como sabes todo eso?

 ***ALEX HABÍA ESCUCHADO TODA LA CONVERSACIÓN DE CLAIRE Y DE SHERRY**

ALEX-Acaso importa?, sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad

CLAIRE-Por supuesto que no, Leon no es así

ALEX-Hmph!, vaya, hasta lo defiendes

 ***ALEX ESTABA PERDIENDO LA PACIENCIA**

ALEX-Dime la verdad Claire, aun amas a Leon y por eso quieres terminar conmigo?

CLAIRE-Porque quieres hacerte mas daño

 ***ALEX COMIENZA A CAMINAR HACIA CLAIRE, ELLA CAMINA HACIA ATRÁS Y TERMINA** **ARRINCONÁNDOLA CONTRA LA PARED**

ALEX-Daño?, ya me lo haz hecho ayudando a Leon a entrar a la BSAA

CLAIRE-Que?, yo no lo ayude, el entro solo, yo-

ALEX-(GRITANDO) NO MIENTAS, si no fuiste tu, fue la odiosa de Sherry, ese era mi sueño, por eso anduve contigo, para que me ayudaras con tu hermano para entrar a la BSAA, pero ayudaron a tu ex

CLAIRE-Solo por eso anduviste conmigo?

 ***ALEX LE ACARICIA LA CARA Y CLAIRE SE VOLTEA PARA ALEJARSE**

ALEX-Eres hermosa, así que no fue un martirio

 ***CLAIRE GOLPEA ENTRE LAS PIERNAS A ALEX, TRATA DE CORRER PERO SIENTE COMO LA JALA** **DEL CABELLO Y LA TIRA AL PISO**

ALEX-Buen intento Claire, pero no te vas a ir tan fácil

 ***ALEX SE SUBE SOBRE CLAIRE, CUANDO OYEN QUE TOCAN EL TIMBRE, CLAIRE TRATA DE** **GRITAR PERO ALEX LE TAPA LA BOCA**

CLAIRE-A…

ALEX-Sshh, no queremos que nos interrumpan

 ***VUELVE A SONAR EL TIMBRE, CLAIRE FORCEJEA PERO ALEX ERA MAS FUERTE**

LEON-Claire, soy León, estas ahí?, necesito hablar contigo

 ***ALEX APRIETA MÁS A CLAIRE, ELLA SE QUEJA**

ALEX-Que hace aquí?, y no quieres que piense mal de ti

 ***ALEX ESTABA CEGADO POR EL CORAJE, CLAIRE NO QUERÍA INVOLUCRAR A LEON, PERO SI NO** **LO HACÍA QUIEN SABE QUE LE PODRÍA HACER ALEX, Y AUNQUE ELLA SABÍA DEFENDERSE, EL** **TENIA MAS FUERZA QUE ELLA, CLAIRE AUN CON LA BOCA TAPADA, COMIENZA A QUEJARSE Y** **PATALEAR**

ALEX-Que te calles

 ***DEMASIADO TARDE, LEON HABÍA ESCUCHADO Y SE DISPONÍA A TIRAR LA PUERTA SI ERA** **NECESARIO, PERO NO LO FUE, BUSCA EN EL BORDE DE LA PUERTA Y ENCUENTRA UNA LLAVE** **SE ALEGRABA DE QUE CLAIRE LA SIGUIERA GUARDANDO EN EL MISMO LUGAR, CUANDO ABRE** **LA PUERTA VE UNA ESCENA QUE POR UN MOMENTO PENSÓ QUE ERA OTRA COSA, ALEX SOBRE** **CLAIRE, PERO SUS OJOS DE CLAIRE PEDÍAN AYUDA, LEON SE VA SOBRE ALEX PERO ESTE** **LOGRA QUITARSE A TIEMPO, CLAIRE COMIENZA A LEVANTARSE Y LEON LA AYUDA**

LEON-Que demonios le hacías a Claire?

ALEX-Porque siempre eres tan oportuno?, porque tienes que tener todo lo que quiero?, me quitaste el trabajo que quería, y me quitaste a mi novia y con eso el pase a un mejor trabajo, pero esto no se va a quedar así

 ***ALES SACA UNA PISTOLA Y LE APUNTA A LEON**

CLAIRE-No Alex, relájate, sabes lo que estas a punto de hacer?

ALEX-Por supuesto que si Claire, estoy a punto de quitarle a Leon lo que más le importa

 ***ALEX MUEVE LA PISTOLA Y APUNTA A CLAIRE, LEON QUE HABÍA ESTADO QUIETO SE MUEVE** **PARA PONERSE FRENTE A CLAIRE**

LEON-Mátame a mi si es lo que quieres, pero no lastimes a Claire

CLAIRE-Leon…

ALEX-Si eso es lo que quieres

 ***ALEX QUITA EL SEGURO DEL ARMA**

CLAIRE-NOO

 ***LEON LE DA LA ESPALDA A ALEX, Y ABRAZA A CLAIRE PARA QUE NO TRATE DE CAMBIAR DE** **LUGAR CON EL, CLAIRE ESTABA LLORANDO, TENIA MIEDO, PERO MIEDO DE PERDER A LEON, EL** **SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTA LLORANDO**

LEON-Perdóname Claire, te amo

 ***SE OYE UN DISPARO**

CLAIRE-NNOOO..Leon

 ***SE OYE UN GRITO, PERO NO ERA LEON EL QUE HABÍA GRITADO, ERA ALEX, LEON Y CLAIRE LO** **VEN Y NOTAN QUE SU MANO ESTA SANGRANDO**

ALEX-Maldita mocosa

SHERRY-Uff!, parece que llegue justo a tiempo

CLAIRE-Sherry

 ***VEN QUE ELLA DISPARO ANTES QUE ALEX, LEON SE ACERCA A ALEX Y TOMA SU ARMA QUE** **TIRO AL RECIBIR EL DISPARO**

ALEX-Malditos…MALDITOS

 ***CLAIRE SE DA CUENTA QUE SI SHERRY NO HUBIERA LLEGADO, ALEX HUBIERA MATADO A LEON.** **SUS PIERNAS COMIENZAN A TEMBLAR, NUNCA SE HABÍA SENTIDO ASÍ, NI SIQUIERA EN** **RACCOON, PIERDE TODA FUERZA EN SUS PIERNAS Y CAE AL PISO, SHERRY Y LEON SE** **ACERCAN**

LEON Y SHERRY-Claire

 ***LEON VE QUE ESTA COMO IDA, TOMA SU ROSTRO PARA HACER QUE LO VEA, ELLA SEGUÍA** **LLORANDO Y EL LE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS**

LEON-Claire, mírame, todo esta bien, tranquila

 ***ELLA ENFOCA SU VISTA EN LEON Y LO ABRAZA**

CLAIRE-Estas bien, lo siento, lo siento tanto Leon

 ***EL LA ABRAZA, SHERRY CUIDABA QUE ALEX NO SE MOVIERA MIENTRAS LLAMABA A LA BSAA,** **CUANDO LLEGAN LOS AGENTES SE LLEVAN A ALEX EL CUAL IBA MALDICIENDO**

SHERRY-Por fin se le va a cumplir estar en la BSAA, pero no como agente, si no como detenido

LEON-Como es posible que llegaste a tiempo?

SHERRY-Puras suerte, después de que hablamos no me quede tranquila, así que decidí venir, me imagino que tuviste la misma idea

LEON-Si, quería venir a advertirle a Claire

CLAIRE-Entonces, ustedes ya lo sabían?

LEON-En la mañana que fui al baño escuche como Alex hablaba con alguien por teléfono diciéndole que solo andaba contigo para que lo ayudaras con Chris y poder entrar a la BSAA, claro, dijo que el que fueras guapa lo hacia mejor y que pronto te llevaría a la cama, en la tarde se lo comente a Sherry

 ***CLAIRE SE VEÍA DOLIDA**

CLAIRE-Por eso estabas raro en la comida?, por que no me dijeron nada?

LEON-Por que no sabia si me creerías, o pensarías que solo quería hacer quedar mal a Alex

 ***CLAIRE NO PODÍA CULPARLO POR PENSAR ESO, CLAIRE LE SONRÍE**

CLAIRE-Yo siempre te creeré a ti o a Sherry

LEON-Lo siento, si te lo hubiera dicho desde la mañana, esto no hubiera pasado

CLAIRE-No te culpes, pudo haber sido peor, gracias a Dios nuestra pequeña llego a tiempo

SHERRY-Ustedes me salvaron una vez, me alegro haber sido yo quien pudo salvarlos en esta ocasión

 ***SHERRY SE LANZA A LOS BRAZOS DE CLAIRE, ELLA LE REGRESA EL ABRAZO, SHERRY VOLTEA**

 **SU CARA HACIA LEON**

SHERRY-Que?, no piensas unirte al abrazo?

 ***LEON VOLTEA A VER A CLAIRE Y ESTA LE SONRÍE INVITÁNDOLO, EL SE ACERCA Y ABRAZA A**

 **SHERRY HACIÉNDOLA QUEDAR EN MEDIO, LEON Y CLAIRE SE QUEDAN VIENDO, SE DECÍAN**

 **TANTAS COSAS CON LA MIRADA**

SHERRY-Bueno voy a ver lo del papeleo de Alex, nos vemos después

 ***SHERRY SE VA, CLAIRE SE SIENTA EN EL SILLÓN Y LEON HACE LO MISMO**

CLAIRE-Leon…discúlpame

LEON-Porque?

CLAIRE-Porque acabo de darme cuanta de porque protegiste a Ada, ella..es una persona importante para ti, y no querías que le pasara nada, por esa misma razón te pusiste delante de mi hoy

 ***CLAIRE TENIA AGACHADA LA CABEZA, LEON LA TOMA DE LA BARBILLA Y HACE QUE LO VEA**

LEON-No Claire, soy yo quien debe disculparse, si te hubiera detenido desde que paso todo eso en Washington, nada de esto hubiera pasado, si no hubiera dudado de lo que sentia por ti, si te hubiera dicho todo lo que Alex planeaba, nada de esto hubiera pasado

 ***LEON ACARICIA LA MEJILLA DE CLAIRE**

LEON-Pero hoy también descubrí algo, cuando protegí a Ada, realmente lo hice tratando de quitarla del lugar, talvez y no hubiera sido probable que la quitara a tiempo, por eso los dos nos llevamos rozones de bala, pero al ver que Alex te apuntaba sentí miedo…miedo de perderte, miedo de que te lastimara, por eso te protegí con mi cuerpo, pero aun así no sabía que pasaría si Alex me mataba, se Conformaría conmigo? O terminaría haciéndote daño?

CLAIRE-Por eso te disculpaste en ese momento?

LEON-Me disculpe por tantas cosas, eh cometido error tras error

CLAIRE-Entonces repáralos

 ***LEON PONE CARA DE DUDA**

CLAIRE-Cuando escuche el disparo y pensé que Alex te había dado, fue el peor momento de mi vida, no quería perderte

 ***CLAIRE COMIENZA A LLORAR, LEON LA ACERCA Y LA ABRAZA**

CLAIRE-perdóname Leon, yo también eh cometido errores, y el más tonto fue haberte dejado

 ***LEON SE SEPARA UN POCO DE CLAIRE, LE LIMPIA LAS LÁGRIMAS, SE ACERCA A ELLA Y LA** **BESA, CLAIRE CIERRA SUS OJOS Y DISFRUTA EL BESO, UN BESO QUE LLEVABA MESES** **AÑORANDO, LEON TAMBIÉN DISFRUTA EL BESO, NO SE COMPRABA A NINGÚN OTRO Y ESO YA** **LO HABÍA DESCUBIERTO HACE TIEMPO, CUANDO SE SEPARAN LEON ES EL PRIMERO EN HABLAR**

LEON-Podrías perdonarme y darme otra oportunidad?

CLAIRE-Solo si me perdonas también

 ***LEON LE SONRÍE**

LEON-No pienso dejarte ir otra vez

CLAIRE-No pienso ir a ningún lado

 ***LEON RECARGA SU FRENTE EN LA DE CLAIRE, Y LA VE A LOS OJOS**

LEON-Te amo

CLAIRE-Y yo a ti

 ***SE VUELVEN A BESAR**

 **FIN**

 **Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto**

 _ **MR**_ _FIC **:Hola, si leí las historias de SD Perry y si, me temo que es canon, ojala e el nuevo re2 haya más interaccion entre Leon y Claire, ya jugue el demo de re2, a mi si me gusto aunque me hubiera gustado que también nos dejaran jugar cn Claire, y si, yo tambien habia pensado lo mismo respecto a Marinette y Adrien como es posible que transformados no haya algo que los atraiga pero bueno, creo que lo están haciendo para que haya más intriga yo creo.**_

 _ **MANU:Hola, la historia de FMA va a tener mas de 30 capitulos jeje, es bastante larga porque como te digo abarca toda la serie, y respecto al beso de Ada y Claire me temo que odio a Ada por eso no me gustaba la idea de besarse con Leon, yo soy 100% Cleon aunque sea Canon, no eh podido leer los fics, los voy a buscar para leerlos en la semana, de lady bug solo me gusta la pareja de adrien y Marinette, o las parejas que a hecho el anime como alia y nino, otras creadas como que no me llaman la atencion, estoy de acuerdo que deberian poder otro villano para que la serie no se estanque,y si, prometo que al hacer una de kof sera de kula y k**_


End file.
